RicoJust another day on the job
by Hikaru333
Summary: Just another eventful night in the life of a government assassin.Warning: do not read if you cannot handle being depressed         do not read before bed


Tonight's mission was to capture several high-ranking members of the Padana in order to gather vital information. The Agency was attempting new strategy- First, send Section Two agents after a head of a cell and after securing info on lesser members pass that information to Section One, which then dealt with the grunts. Then repeat unraveling the Padina's web a strand at time. Rico-Jean team was one of ones dispatched on midnight raid. Their target was a high placed politico, well-regarded family man and a secret member of the terrorist organization. Taken by surprise the man's bodyguards managed to give only a token resistance before being eliminated. Unluckily the target happened to walk in his study moments before the attack commenced and before the cyborg and her fratello captured him and bound him to a chair he had managed to set on fire the content of his safe eliminating important information. Even worst during the attack his young life had been badly wounded by ricocheting bullet. Jean treated her wound, but it did not seem likely she would survive the night. Now the terrorist had clammed up obvious to any intimidation attempts by Jean. The handler reluctantly decided that he would need to take his time to work the man as the timely information was of the essence.

Jean while removing his jacket: "Rico, make yourself useful and double check the premises."

Rico uncertain, while lowering her gun: "Are you certain you don't need me here, sir?"

J annoyed: "I have the situation under control! Go!"

As Rico was exiting the room her partner had already started by placing a taiser and a nightstick in plain view of the captive.

The government-trained assassin did a method sweep starting from the grounds up.

The only man alive she found on the first floor was bodyguard with a profusely bleeding face wound, who was trying to reach a phone. Rico quickly finish him of with bullet in the back of the head. The second story did not have anybody alive who should not be.

The third story contained the master bedroom, a playroom and a child room with two beds in it. At first it did not appear that there is anybody here as well, but as she was getting ready to check the attic her better then normal hearing pick a suspicious noise. The noise did not repeat, but she was too well trained to write it off as nerves. So Rico cautiously did another sweep on the floor. When she re-entered the child-room the cyborg noticed that while both beds were made it was done haphazardly as if the doing it did not have much time. Also the cover of one of the beds was pulled closer to the ground as if to hide something beneath. Rico immediately dropped down on her knees taking aim at the bed and ordered whoever hiding to come out. When the only response was a stuffed cry, Rico curiously went to take a look. Beneath the bed a pair of twin girls were hiding. The sisters dressed only in night robes, were cuddling one another in fear. The two were around 11 or 12 just a bit younger then her. Rico shielded her gun and no wanting to waste time trying to coax them in coming out went the easy route and just lifted the bed then threw it so it was blocking the only door. As the twins tried to blend with the wall behind them Jean called her by the means of the communication piece in her ear: "What is going on? What was that noise?"

R: "Everything is under control. Somebody was hiding below a bed."

J: "Next time try to be more quiet! Jean out."

As Rico approached the pair one of them suddenly spring up a metal flash in her right hand. The assassin quickly pivoted to the side easily avoiding the desperate attack; with one hand she caught the attacker's exposed wrist, the other grasped the shoulder and before the assailant could recover her balance the girl was brought face down on the ground. The other twin did not show any indication of coming to her sister's aid-she just stood there too scared to even cry out. Rico then squeezed the wrist until the nerveless hand let go. The thing in the attacker's hand turns out to be a short blade, likely a letter opener.

Now that immediate treats were gone Rico stood in indecision what to do with the twins. She wished that some of her friends were here. Trila will defiantly know how to proceed as she been on more missions than any other. If Caise was here she could site an example from one of the books she had read. Henrieta could contact her handler for advice without being reprimanded. After giving it some thought Rico decided to follow her partner's example and try collecting information. It was unlikely that their father can discussed his underhanded business in front of them, but kids tended to pick much more information then most adults realized. The girls in Section Two have had one or two lectures on information retrieval, which included techniques under the category better know as torture. Still Rico had neither the real experience, nor any specialized tools like Jean.

She would have to make do. From what she remembered from the lectures, it was pointless to immediately start asking questions. One has to break the captive's will first and get him to the point he starts volunteering information on his own. First step was to make the prisoner feel helpless by removing his mental defenses, saying things like "there is nobody who can help you" and "I can take as much time as I need" repeatedly until the victim was convince it was true. Another example she remembered was removing articles of clothing one at time for prolonged reminder of you power over him or all at once for shock value. The instructed had mentioned that destroying the removed clothes added to the effect. The assassin reaching a decision picked the fallen penknife; Rico had a combat knife on her, but its blade was too long for the thing she had in mind.

She placed the small blade on the neck of the twin under her then slowly run it down cutting the night robe. At first the blade's tip caressed the spine, then followed down the inside of one of the legs. All the while Rico was careful not to draw any blood. As the robe split apart a well muscled (for a girl child) body was revealed. Rico pulled the girl up in sitting position and after pulled the robe off threw it in a corner. Rico then leaned to take a look at her almost naked captive. The child's' hands reflexively crossed over her chest, but the cyborg would have none of it and after placing the small blade between her teeth force the crossed hands wide apart. They did not cross again when Rico once again leaned over to examine her body. The child apparently played a lot of tennis or some similar sport. Her legs and arms were well toned and after giving the girl's side a pinch Rico verified her initial hypothesis that there was no extra fat. The frightened girl before her kept perfectly still as her only remaining barrier between her body and the world- namely her laced silk panties were cut away and send to join her ruined robe. The victim did not try to cover herself again learning its futility.

Female anatomy held little mystery to Rico, but she noted with curiosity the small light hairs on the younger girl's pubic area. The cyborg casually run her left hand trough the short hairs causing their owner's whole body to shiver, while silently contemplating that she will never develop them as her uterus had been taken out during her transformation years ago. Rico caught few strands between her index and forefinger to better feel the texture pulling lightly and without realizing uprooting them out. The naked girl immediately fell forward, hands going for the sudden source of great pain her knees clamping together. Rico looked at her hand confused, there were only four-five strands. The cyborg had been in enough fight to experience first hand much more then "just five strands" of her hair ripped out and while there was pain at the time in her eyes there was nothing to warrant such an extreme reaction. Leaving suffering girl be, at least for the moment Rico focused her attention on the other frighten sister, who had still not moved from the wall.

R trying to make her voice deep and authoritative: "Come here!"

The child tried to comply but her feet would not hold her.

R in almost normal tone:" Hurry up."

Instead of walking the kid dragged herself toward her captor. Once she was closer Rico gave her another order: "You strip too!"

Tears running down her face and silently sobbing the young captive complied afraid of the consequences if she did not obey. As quickly as she could with her unsteady hands the still clothed twin pulled her robe off and slipped out of her lased panties. Then the girl almost neatly folded her discarded garments and presented them as if making an offering to an angry goddess. The "goddess" took them only to tear them apart and throw them in the corner too. Next Rico made the girl sit as her sister had been- legs spread apart hands to the sides of the body. This sister too tried to stand still as Rico examined her body. The assassin though "if not for the occasional twitch, this girl looks like a large doll". The object of her attention could not prevent herself from flinching when a hand reached and touched her hair. The kid was sweating profusely despite it not being a hot night as Rico traced her fingers on the side of rigid girl's face enjoying the soft feeling of the skin. On impulse Rico singled a small braid of this child's hair and cut it off, she carefully folded her souvenir and placed it inside her jacket. The first girl has meanwhile regained some composure and was sitting in the same position as her twin, fear of reprisal evident on her face. The cyborg thought So far this is not going too bad for something I am doing for the first time. The assassin then approached the discarded clothes corner and using this time her combat blade cut several long ribbons out of the ruined robes. The terrified twins did not attempt to resist as Rico bond their hand behind the corresponding backs crossing at the wrists.

According to her script after making the captive realize his hopeless position came the beginning of physical "persuasion" to divulge his secrets. The secret was to cause much pain with little damage. Rico has been contemplation what to do at this stage: she could easily break some of the furniture to procure a wooden substitute for a nightclub, or she could just as easily use her knife. However, she was not confident that she would not incidentally deal more damage than she indented- so far her captive's bodies prove more fragile than she expected. Not seeing better alternative Rico settled on using the most safe tools she had-her hands. Now determined Rico moved so she was towering over the twin, which still had all her head hair. The girl looked like she was trying to disappear into the floor without actually moving.

The lecture said to start eroding the captive's will by extracting a series of more and more private answers, while gradually increasing the pain, making sure each level of inhibition has been eroded before moving to a deeper level. It took fine mix of psychology, empathy and observation skills to pull it off. The victim does not know how much information is known to his captor, so the first few questions were used to get a "feel" of the subject. Then the captor looked for any deviation in behavior-like pause before speaking, slight intakes of breath and especially eye movement to determine of his captive was lying. Even if you though the captive was lying, you do not necessary want to reveal your suspicion immediately. She told that it is better to wait and repeat the question latter looking for inconsistencies. Professionals could keep this game for hour assigning each answer a level of truthfulness and keeping track of the whole tangled mess. Rico however was not a professional information extractor, but then again it was unlikely her captives had received any special training in resisting either. The small assassin decided to take to abbreviated approach.

R addressing the girl at her feet: "What is your name?" She neither received not expected a response at this point. Even frightened the child stubbornly refused to answer out of bravado.

Without a word of explanation Rico reached down taking hold of the bound captive by the throat, then lifted the younger female off the ground with only one hand. Rico quickly lowered her target allowing the defenseless girl's toes to barely reach the ground. The cyborg did try to apply pressure on the sensitive air passage instead concentrating in keeping the naked girl off the ground. The other sister started to make hiccupping sobs. Gravity did the rest. Soon the suspended captive could not draw breath properly, as her stretched legs could not keep her balanced for too long. Rico could hear as well as feel the girl's heart beat getting faster and faster and soon the child was hyperventilating.

"Please stop! You are hurting her!" the other twin implored trough tears. Just what Rico has been hopping will happen, now to play it right.

R dispassionate: "What is her name?"

"Melisa." Came the subdued response. "Please let her go."

R not letting go: "And your name?"

"It' s Clarisa. Pleaseletgo!shewilldie!" the child sounded hysterical, but indeed her sister's face has started to turn slightly bluish.

The assassin carefully lowered the shivering body down on the floor.

R: "Melisa" the addressed girl, laying limp on the floor, did not respond too busy trying to catch her breath.

R turning toward the other sister: "Clarisa."

The addressed girl nodded without breaking eye contact or displaying any of the other signs indicating she might be lying. Rico stopped herself from giggling-"She did it!" it was only the opening step in this interrogation but also an important one.

Giving Melisa time to become coherent the cyborg approached the other sister. Clarisa closed her eyes in terror only to open them wide again with a scream as she felt herself be lifted in the air. Rico was carrying the bound body high above her own head (carefully) towards the remaining bed. Just another ploy to remind the captive that she was at her captor's mercy. The petite assassin sat down close to the edge and only then lowered her twisting cargo down and placed it face down across her lap. Rico then adjusted Clarisa so the bound girl's petite derriere was in easy access. The cyborg did not remember ever receiving a spanking herself, but them she could not remember most of her life before the Agency took her in. In any event she seems to know what to do. Rico experimentally hit the white posterior few times with different amount of strength then paused to judge from the handprint left after each how much of her inhumane power she should use. Choosing a level she deemed appropriate the cyborg applied herself to her task of choice turning the young girls bottom red. Rico did not hit very fast every three or four seconds, but each slap left a noticeable imprint on the canvas. Each hit burned a little longer and sharper as the child's vulnerable behind was covered in deep pink.

At first the spanks were aimed at the outside curves, after a nearly four minutes the captor switched her target to the back of the tights. Clarisa had started crying loudly and kicking before the third dozen slap landed.

Melisa had recovered enough by this time to observe in morbid fascination her twin's ordeal. It took a bit more then a minute more before the child sitting on the floor gathered the courage to force her voice out of her uncomfortably sour throat.

M pleading in foreworn tone: "Please! I beg you let Clary go!"

R without looking away from her current target: "You want to take her place?"

M: "NO! …Yes!… I just do not want her to be hurt." Last part in pleading voice.

At that Rico nodded and stopped giving the crying Clarisa a time to catch her breath.

R looking at the sister not currently in hand reach: "So her nickname is 'Clary'." That was not a question.

M just nods not breaking eye contact.

R not looking away: "Then yours should be 'Mely', right?"

M nod again, but this time her eyes move slightly to the left.

R to test asks: "You are sure?"

Another left eye movement accompanies the nod, this time a bit more pronounced. Melisa is unconsciously biting her lower lip.

R statement of fact: "If I ask you sister, I am sure she will not agree." Raises her hand high.

M closing her eyes, lean forward, speaks very fast: "It is 'Mel'. My parents call me 'Mely', but my sister calls me 'Mel'." Whole body is clenched.

Rico nodded satisfied at this. Names are important, especially private names uttered only in the presence of close family. She was defiantly making progress.

The assassin waited until 'Mel' opened her eyes and raised her glance to meet Rico's eyes without any without prompting.

The older girl then turned the still bawling child unresisting body sideways so the younger girl's tired legs straddled the sides of Rico's right leg. The cyborg then lifted her knee up elevating the throbbing red posterior high and forcing the legs farther apart. Thus 'Clary' was forced to open her butt's crevice revealing her anus to the world. Just for test, Rico gave the point the left cheek meet the thigh a hefty pinch. The kid gave out a shrill cry, but could not close the access to her newly revealed weak point. The only think 'Clary' could do is sob and she did.

Meanwhile Rico try to make the best of the revealed sight before her. Ever though she spend days around other girls she had not seen another girl's anus before. The cyborgs had never mutually examined their bodies, never even taking showers together if it can be helped respecting each other's right to privacy. On the other hand her current task was to violate as many social rules and private boundaries as she can.

Rico used both hands to slowly spread even farther apart the cheeks causing big amounts of pain and embarrassment to the target. Overall Rico concluded the little rosy opening looked cute-small and pinkish.

M hollow defeated voice: "Please I will d what ever you want just do not hurt 'Clary' anymore. I beg you!"

Rico smiled at that –finally she was going to get all the answers she wanted. She put the sobbing Clarisa down next to her on the bed and went to get a pen and paper.

Fourteen minutes latter Jean entered the room. He was not in a good mood and having to batter down the room's door did not improve his mood. Rico immediately put down the paper she was studding and snapped to attention. She did not flinch as Jean hit her face flooring her.

J very angry: "What where you doing? You should have reported to me as soon as you were done. Cannot you do something right for once?"

R stands up from the floor, shaking her head to clear it, nose bleeding: "I was still doing what you told me."

J in her face: "A sweep of the perimeter does not take that long!"

R even voice: "But interrogation does."

Jean's anger clouded eyes clear a bit and he see for the first time a pair of small naked bodies cuddling in the corner. Clarisa and Melisa are meanwhile experiencing a new level of terror as apparently somebody even scarier had appeared.

J still very angry but more in control: " This brats could not possibly know anything too useful."

J turning around: "We are leaving! Lets go!"

R running to catch up: "What happened to the mission?"

J with anger, but not directed at her: "The guy went into cardiac arrest, without before I managed to get some information. I managed to save him though."

J seething: "The guys upstairs did not put in his profile he had a bypass. He is still alive, but would not be able to answer questions for a while. The mission is a failure."

R after gathering the courage to speak up: "I may have learned something useful."

Jean turns around and she collides with him. He is not looking very hopeful.

J: "Anything can be useful at this point."

R deep breath: "There is another safe hidden in the playroom."

J after both run up and reveal the hidden safe: "This looks promising. There may me just enough time to save the mission." Takes some tools out. "it will take a while to open this up."

R: "The combination is 'T4-W17-C12-Z7' "

J looking at her: "They could have lied to you."

R evenly: "They could have but it is unlikely."

Jean opens the safe using the above combination. It is filled with papers

J reading trough different documents: "The bastard have copies of all his documents and they appear to be all here."

J stands up and calls a secure line: "Chef, it took longer than planned but we have secured the documents. …Rodger we will leave the rest to Section One"

Jean then turns to leave, then turns around suddenly. This time Rico manages to avoid collision, this time. Her handler pats hr on the head saying: "You did good." Then turns and leaves the room. Outside the door he turns and asks "You did not learn anything else of value, did you?"

R: "Nothing related to the mission."

Jean leaves to direct with the incoming special agents.

Rico still in the room rubs her had where his had touched her smile of deep happiness shinning on her face.

R slight blush: "Just a few girl's secrets"

-If you ask at this point how any real fan can write this my answer will be: "you have not read much fanfic before. Have you?" If I did not feel strongly enough about the series I would have never spend 8 hours writing it down (and then read vol 4 to further depress myself).

-If think Rico will never act this way. I say: "I politely disagree. I see the cyborgs as lacking moral compass, you can even say they been "conditioned" out of it. They would and do anything to gain approval from their fratello."


End file.
